


We Can Share.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [74]
Category: I Am Number Four (2011)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Searching, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "We can share."





	We Can Share.

**74\. "We can share."**

* * *

Due to an major communication error, and the busyness of the during the summer season, they’re booked into a room with one queen-sized bed. There are no other rooms available and no other hotels for the next sixty miles.

There’s no choice but to stay especially when Maren already had a few sights of the number seven. They couldn't afford to lose her when they were right on her tale.

* * *

Sam blushed as he looked up from his tablet to find John exiting the bathroom dressed only in boxers. The boy immediately moved to start making an makeshift bed on the couch.

"Hey John. W-we can share. The bed, I mean if you want too." Sam rushed out keeping his eyes focused on John's face.

"I sleep on the right side."

"Okay, I always sleep on my left."


End file.
